maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock
Users of Heat & Lightning arts, Warlocks learn to control fire and ice, electricity and magnetism to coax forward ever greater arcane feats. Even at low levels, their spells are highly practical and their skills are sought out by all manner of professions. At high levels, they can become weapons of mass destruction. Each Warlock begins with a Scholar Sponsor to obtain their first spellbook and first-level spells. Afterwards, they are expected to go to other outposts (schoolhouses, guildhalls and official Magus shops) to obtain their next level of spells. Beginning The Warlock Class Here is what is given to those who take one level in Warlock Class. Hit Points & Stamina/Mana Points. * Hit Dice: 1d6+CON per level. * Mana Dice: 1d8+INT per level. Proficiencies * Armor: None, with a -2 penalty on spellcasting if wearing any type of armor made of metal. * Weapons: Quarterstaffs, daggers (bone, stone or wood), clubs. * Spellcasting: Warlocks expend the requisite mana points to cast spells. In certain situations, such as if there is a fire or electricity (such as a thunderstorm, or another Warlock's generator), they can also borrow mana energy from those things. Starting Equipment Inventory: Spellbook All registered Warlocks have a spellbook, an encrypted device which records the spells they have learned (and the official Scholar they obtained it from). For Sunlings and Norfolk, who have no natural affinity for manipulating magic, the spellbook also functions as a medium in which to channel the mana necessary for spells. Inventory for Main Class Level 1 (these aren't given for sub-classes): If you begin as a Warlock, you receive the following in your inventory: * Vest of Fire - +2 fire resistance (or) Vest of Lightning +2 lightning resistance * Wooden Quarterstaff (or) Bone Dagger (or) Stone-Tipped Club * A Scholar's Pack (or) Explorer's Pack Leveling As the Warlock levels upwards, some of their spells will tier up as well. Tiering up usually means new, and more powerful effects for higher tiers, as well as more efficient mana costs for lower tiers. These tiers are applied automatically, and the Warlock can choose which tier of the spell they'd like to utilize. Each tier of a spell has a heightened failure rate until the Warlock has used it a number of times at that tier. However, even a failed spell will count as one use. Postulant Level After obtaining a spellbook, Warlocks are generally allowed to study however they need to before gaining Scholar status. This could involve enrolling into a school for intensive study (in-game time: spell level x week for improving failure rate - aka a Level 4 spell would require four weeks of intensive study in order to improve the failure rate) or through usage in daily life. Level 1 Spells A book of spells that teach the basics of manipulating fire & lightning mana. To obtain Level 1 Postulant status, it is expected that the practitioner has had a Scholar witness them perform each spell successfully at least once. The spellbook contains: * Spark (f): Make an object catch on fire, much like with a flint & steel. * Burning Touch (f): Invoke burning damage by laying hands on an object or creature. * Ball of Light (l): Create a harmless ball of illumination of which's size and duration is bast on the caster's level. * Stunning Grasp (l): A touch attack that causes lightning damage that could also cause stunning. Levels 2 - 5 As the Postulant continues to level up in the Warlock Class, they can unlock new spells, as well as improve the efficiency of old ones. Scholar Level Full Spells List per Level will be added later. In order to obtain Scholar Status, a practitioner must travel to an Academic Institution and request an audience with fellow Scholars (a Peer Review) to showcase mastery of one of the Level 5 spells. The cost for a Peer Review is usually around 100G. Inventory: Tailored Journeyman Sash The Journeyman Sash is specially tailored to hold reserves of a special type of mana based on which of the Level 5 spells you mastered to obtain Journeyman status. It is embroidered with where you earned the sash and the names of the three Scholars who witnessed your mastery of the spell. Scholar Spells Scholar-level Warlock spells turn them into true damage dealers and instruments of war. As such, clear records are kept as to who has learned them and how. At each level, for each spell, a Warlock must enter an academic institution and pay a training fee, starting at 50G and doubling in price with every spell level. The upside to this very expensive way of leveling (the Warlock is one of the priciest Classes) is that higher ranked Warlocks are always in hot demand as members of Rift Parties and mercenary work. Grand Magus Level Full Spells List per Level will be added later. To become a Grand Magus Warlock, the Scholar must make a pilgrimage to The Academy of Tanrei. As part of the ceremony for becoming a Grand Magus, the Scholar must capture and then, in front of the Board, gain mastery over an elemental spirit of fire, ice, lightning or metal. After doing so successfully, they are then given the Ceremonial Robes of the Grand Magus Warlock, which confers upon them a seat at the Grand Magus Council. As with all Maguses, there are three levels of Grand Magus Warlocks: Grand Maguses of the Bone Order, the Glass Order and - the highest level, meant to denote those who have become one with the Energy of their Elements - the Sky Order. Besides joining the Grand Magus Council, becoming a Grand Magus of the Bone Order confers on the Warlock a military ranking, and they are expected to work alongside Champions in holding back and/or culling the most formidable forces pouring from Rifts. To deny a Military ranking is to become a rogue Warlock, and be considered a danger to society. Category:Magus Category:Class